An Unexpected Visitor
by XSDansa
Summary: England comes home to his front door unlocked and someone sitting in his living room!  Sucky summary, I know!  Oneshot.  UKUS.  Rated M for yaoi and swearing.  Iggy tops!


**A/N - This is my first fic and I'm soooo nervous, especially about the ending! I hope you all enjoy, cause I know I enjoyed writing this! ^.^**

He knew someone was in his home from the moment he walked in the door. Half the lights were on and there was maniacal cackling coming from what sounded like the living room. Pairing that with the blaring noises coming from his television, Arthur could chance a guess and say it was Alfred. But what was he doing in the Brit's home? How did he even get in? Arthur couldn't have left the door unlocked. I mean, yeah he's been stressed out, but to forget to lock the door entirely? The notion was absolutely absurd.

He hung up his coat, set his keys down and warily made his way down the hall to his living room that was lit only by the television. Sneaking up on Alfred was not an easy task to do, but somehow he managed it.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing here? And how did you even get in in the first place?"

"SHIIIIIIIT DUDE, you scared the fuck out of me! I came to see if you wanted to watch the new Seth Rogan movie with me, but you weren't home and the door was unlocked, sooooo I let myself in." He finished with a huge grin. That smile could have been his trademark.

The Brit gave a scoff at that, and simply accepted, taking a seat next to his obnoxious American friend. Weirder things have happened, being friends with the young country. And maybe he did just leave the door unlocked in his stressed out haze. At least he didn't come home to that frog, Francis invading his personal space.

And was it hot in his home, or was he just secretly happy to see Alfred after such a busy week? No, he certainly wasn't blushing, thinking about the way America was sitting cross-legged on his couch, practically inviting Arthur into his lap. He wasn't thinking about America's lips, the way they parted when he zoned out watching his ridiculous idea of a comedy. And he most certainly wasn't thinking about grabbing the hand that was sitting ever so casually next to his own.

"So why the sudden urge to come see me? And Christ! Are you drunk?" Arthur could now smell the whisky on Alfred's breath, the smell also lingering in the air and all over him. He must be plastered. It's no wonder he's sweating bullets, just sitting there.

"Nah, just tossed back a few with Gil before I came over. No biggie," he said, slurring over his words.

No use asking why in God's name the American was hanging out with the older German brother. He probably wouldn't get a coherent answer out of him anyway. Arthur sat with Alfred for a few minutes more, when he suddenly felt his hand being grasped by what he could only assume was Alfred's own larger hand. Blushing furiously, he looked over to Alfred, trying to remember when he got so close. "W-what are you-?"

He was cut off midsentence by the lust-filled look Alfred was giving him.

"Um, Alfred.." was all he could manage to say before his lips were being crushed by the larger nation's soft mouth. He didn't know how to react. How could he? He'd only been pining for America for centuries now, and to suddenly have what he's been wanting for as long as he can remember was quite a shock.

When he remembered how to breath, he was being forced onto his back by the larger country. But was this wrong, considering Alfred had been drinking? No, Arthur couldn't let himself think that way; he just wanted this too damn badly. If Alfred was doing this while intoxicated, he had to have at least had some random coherent thought about doing this while sober. How else would this idea have gotten implanted in his mind?

Arthur was a hot mess at this point, Alfred dipping his lucious tongue into the Brit's mouth, exploring and making him feel good in a way he hadn't felt in so long. Alfred soon started trailing his long fingers down Arthur's sides and all over his chest. This made Arthur swoon and he felt like he was turning to mush. His single greatest desire was becoming a reality!

But it was definitely going too slow for the Brit. He needed Alfred in a way the American could never fathom. Without even realizing what he was doing, he pushed into Alfred until he was on top, not breaking the kiss for fear that Alfred would turn to sand and this would all be just another wet dream. He steadily kissed lower on Alfred, much to the delighted moans and sighs of the younger nation. Alfred's hands were still all over, in Arthur's hair, on his sculpted back, even dipping down to grab roughly one of Arthur's ass cheeks, which ellicited a delighted moan from Arthur.

As his kisses reached Alfred's collarbone, he reached down with his hands and yanked up Alfred's shirt over his head, sighing with content at the glorious sight beneath him. He threw the shirt, a little too hard and it slammed into the small table lamp, which then fell with a crash. But Arthur couldn't be bothered with a little broken glass when every fiber of his being felt like it was sinfully on fire.

Alfred's hand finally found Arthur's button down shirt and in his haste, ripped it right off of the smaller man. Arthur was surprised, to say the least, but it wasn't as if he didn't expect it. The both of them were panting, hard and if these clothes didn't come off soon, he suspected he'd go crazy. He kissed down Alfred's smooth chest, stopping for a quick moment to stimulate the little pink nipples there with his fingers and tounge, gently nipping with his teeth. Careful not to spend too much time in one area, when he really just wanted to get to the point, he kissed and licked the rest of the way down Alfred's belly, stopping just shy of his jeans.

The look on Alfred's face and the sweet noises coming from him were all the encouragement Arthur needed to undo the American's belt and slide down his pants and American flag boxers. And boy, was Alfred packing heat! Arthur couldn't restrain himself from bobbing right down and capturing Alfred's throbbing member into his mouth. And God, the feel of him was almost too much. He needed to do something drastic, and fast. But how could he pull himself away when he just loved making Alfred feel so good? The surprised moans and shaky intakes of breath were almost enough to push Arthur over the edge. But he kept sucking Alfred's cock, supplementing flicks of his experienced tongue with pumps from his hand.

"Ahh, Arthurrrrr!"

That was the last thing Arthur heard before he felt Alfred push down on his head in one last deep throating motion and his seed was spilled into the Brit's mouth and down his throat. He tasted so good, too. Like freedom and apple pie. How he managed that one, Arthur would never know, but he thought he'd never get sick of the taste. He pulled away from Alfred's softening cock with an audible pop, cum dripping down his chin, and wiped it away with a finger. He then thrust that finger into Alfred's mouth, who sucked it up happily, leaving Arthur's finger coated in saliva. Arthur then shoved two more fingers into the American, which soon became coated as well.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet, my dear boy."

At this, he heard an excited whimper escape Alfred's lips, and Arthur took that to mean he hadn't had his fill of his lover yet either. He left a ghost of a kiss on Alfred's lips and sunk back to his vital regions, rubbing over his cock as it slowly started to become hard again. He pulled one of Alfred's legs up to get a better view of Alfred's toned and gorgeous ass, saying breathily, "This may feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but I'll make it worth it."

At that, Alfred tensed up and almost jumped straight off the couch, realizing what Arthur was getting at. "What? No way you're penetrating me, Arthur!"

"Shut up, you drunken whore. You'll do as I say. Now, lay your pretty head back down and for God's sake - RELAX!"

Hearing the note of desperation in Arthur's voice was enough to make Alfred obey, but thinking about being dominated by the smaller nation was what really got Alfred steamed up for round two. He never thought Arthur would have it in him. At that, he layed back down, started to relax and gave a sigh, signaling he was ready for whatever Arthur threw at -or in- him. He was a hero for crying out loud! He never backed down and this was no different.

Seeing Alfred visibly relax, Arthur wasted no time in slipping the first of three saliva-coated fingers into Alfred's tight entrance. The moan, dripping with pleasure was not something he expected from Alfred, but was welcome nonetheless. It was all the encouragement he needed to slowly add the second. He slowly started pumping Alfred's now fully-hard member in his other hand while simultaneously dipping his two fingers in and out of his hole. When he sunk the third finger in, Alfred let out a pained whimper. Arthur almost felt bad, but knew he'd make it better in a little while, so quickly forgot Alfred's pain and kept thrusting his fingers in at an increasing pace. Suddenly, Alfred let out a loud moan of "Uhh, I-Iggyyy." Arthur almost came in his pants at the nickname he hadn't heard in so long. But he knew he had hit the American's sweet spot. At least he wouldn't have to search for it later.

Arthur knew it was now or never so, standing up for a moment, he quickly undid his belt and slid down his slacks and boxers.

"Suck," he commanded of his American lover.

And did Alfred ever! That mouth felt like fire and ice at the same time to Arthur's throbbing cock. It took all the power he could muster not to just cum right into his perfect mouth. But he needed to keep his self control. Moaning throatilly, he pushed Alfred away from him and back onto the couch, where his gaze was met with a little pout from the American. But that was quickly remedied when Arthur climbed in between Alfred's legs and positioned himself at Alfred's entrance. God, did he want this. He leaned in for one more fiery kiss to muffle Alfred's pained moans as he thrust right into Alfred up to the hilt. Staying put for a couple seconds, he deftly kissed and bit at Alfred's mouth until the American start to relax some more. Traitorous tears formed at the corners of Alfred's baby blue eyes and Arthur couldn't help but kiss them away.

"I've always loved you, Alfred."

"Then keep moving, you idiot."

This surprised Arthur but was all he needed to barrel straight into the larger man, hitting his prostate every time. Both men were a tangle of legs and arms. You couldn't tell where one stopped and the other started, they were so in sync. The minutes wore on, both of the nations sweating hard and panting, deep moans mingling in the air. Alfred was the first to reach his climax moaning, "Mmm, Iggy. Ohhhhh Iggyyyy!" He came onto both of their stomachs as Arthur finally found release and came with one more rough thrust deep into his lover's bottom. Arthur collapsed on top of Alfred, only pulling out when he became soft. He wrapped his arms around Alfred and layed his head down on the American's chest and sighed contentedly, as Alfred kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur in return.

"I've always loved you too, Arthur," was the last thing the Brit heard whispered in his ear before falling into a deep sleep still naked, and still on top of the object of all of his desire.


End file.
